Ultra Armor
The skin of an Ultra, it is natural protection against many forms of attack. Any being that calls themselves an Ultraman, has this on them. Nature Every Ultra is born wearing a protective layer all over their body. It is aptly named Ultra Armor for that is the function it serves. Each armor protects its owner from harm, being resistant to tear and immune to wear. Almost if not all Ultras are resistant to flames and heat and beams. Ultras have been shown to be as immune to conventional weaponry as most monsters, shrugging of laser blasts, canons etc. Only powerful aliens and monsters appear to be strong enough to deal them damage. However Ultras are not invincible, any blow they receive will still translate to their bodies as the Ultra armor is still just their skin, also blades and other pointed objects like monster teeth have been shown cutting them and making them bleed. An Ultra's biggest weakness, at least those from the World of the Land of Light, is the cold. Because their homeworld has no winter, Ultras never evolved a way to counter cold weather. It is stated that this weakens them because it impairs their ability to absorb sunlight, heavily implying, if not stating outright that the Ultra Armor is how they processed sunlight (which was already assumed by fans). The extent to which Ultras suffer from extremes of cold appears to vary - It's stated that extreme cold causes Seven's Protectors to fail, yet Jack was able to fight against numerous ice-based Aliens and Kaiju without suffering. A major weakness of the Ultra Armor was revealed when Dorobon ripped out Jack's Color Timer - After this happened, Jack's body completely lost all its energy, being reduced to just his empty Ultra Armor. This implies that if an Ultra's Color Timer were to be either removed or severely damaged, the Ultra Armor would lose its integrity. In some Universes, Ultras don't share this weakness. while it is universally accepted that Ultras all have the same resistances, with Tiga, Dyna, Gaia and Agul it is stated that they are resistant to low temperatures. The original Ultraman was immune to electrical attacks, a resistance no other Ultra (Ultraman Agul was using a technique) seemed to share with him. Markings All Ultras, all Ultra Armor bear unique markings that is unique to each Ultra (in most cases, but that instance is controversial). Even Ultras of similar appearance, such as Ultraman Zoffy, and Jack, can be told apart by the subtle differences in their markings. It would appear that no two Ultras have the exact same markings. Marking designs also appear to be in part genetic, with Zero bearing similar silver markings to his father, and Taro bearing similar markings to Seven. Given that the two are cousins through their mothers, it is highly probable that they inherited their shared marking design from a grand-parent. Form Change While Form Changes primarily change the internal structure of an Ultra, possibly adding to or changing their inner light, they no doubt affect physical appearance, the markings of Ultra Armor. It appears that each Ultra's markings are unique to them, like a finger print. Any new power called upon within an Ultra, be it Type Change, Form Change or Version Up, changes the markings to reflect the changes done inside the Ultra. The changes made may also change the strength of the Ultra Armor, adding resistances and/or vulnerabilities to it Also See *Solar Energy Absorption *Protectors Trivia *The name may come from the fact that on the original Ultraman, silver parts were supposed to be space metal, while the red parts were flesh, similar to Ultraman the Next's appearance. id:Ultra Armor Category:Ultra Powers Category:Ultra Traits Category:Items